


Warlock's powers

by Shadowhunter24



Series: Warlock [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 21:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21063803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowhunter24/pseuds/Shadowhunter24
Summary: I forgot how long these were so it's taking me a lot longer to review these. I only have one more after this one so I should be finished by later tonight. I will start working on these again in the near future. Again I'm only editing these parts thus far and will be working to finish at least one series by the end of this year or the latest the beginning of next year. Hopefully I finish it.





	Warlock's powers

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot how long these were so it's taking me a lot longer to review these. I only have one more after this one so I should be finished by later tonight. I will start working on these again in the near future. Again I'm only editing these parts thus far and will be working to finish at least one series by the end of this year or the latest the beginning of next year. Hopefully I finish it.

After the events with the Kanima the pack stayed at Derek’s until they decided to go home and spend some time with their parents.

Jackson and Isaac decided to stay at the loft, Isaac hadn’t been back to his house since he’d found out about his father. He’d been staying with Scott or Stiles and even sometimes Derek’s.

Those were the only places he felt safe, and he didn’t have to worry about whether or not they would still be there.

The rest of summer consisted of a lot of training and full moons Stiles finally got his cast off and he started running with the werewolves again which was one of his favorite things to do.

Derek was working on getting custody of Isaac and making sure he could support Isaac and that everything was livable for a teenager.

He’d got a lock for the room where he kept the training equipment kinda like a home gym with a secret room for weapons they used sometimes mainly for the humans.

School was starting soon and the pack would have to go back for their senior year of high school. They had weekly pack nights at Derek's along with Stiles’ place and Scotts’.

They helped clean up the school after the Kanima incident along with volunteering at different places in town. Along with taking the workers at the school lunch.

The pack paid off the damages by the time school started so they spent the last month doing whatever they wanted which included running from monsters and tracking down leads.

~~~

Isaac stayed at Stiles' the night before the first day of school and was woken up promptly at six o’clock in the morning. He groaned and rolled over trying to go back to sleep.

“Come on sleepy head we gotta get to school.” Stiles said nudging him gently. “I told you not stay on the phone with Scott too long.” He said shaking his head lightly.

Isaac sighed and opened his eyes. “It’s not even light outside yet.” He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

“Yes, but you gotta shower and have breakfast and then brush your teeth and we’re picking up Scott on the way to school.” Stiles said smiling at him.

Isaac smiled at the mention of getting to see Scott before going back to school. “Okay I’ll be down in a bit, mom.”

Stiles rolled his eyes and told him to be careful what he says around people at the school. He walked down stairs and finished breakfast before he headed up to get dressed having already showered.

They were out the door and in the jeep by a quarter to seven and Isaac texted Scott and got slightly worried when he didn’t respond.

“I’m sure he’s fine I usually have to wake him up he doesn’t get up early. If it wasn’t for me having a car he’d be late often.” Stiles said as he pulled up to Scott’s. “Lets go get him up.” Stiles said walking up the porch knocking on the door.

“Come in!” Melissa called as she ran by the front door.

Stiles opened the door and smiled, “Scott still asleep?” He asked as she put on her shoes.

“Of course even after three years of this he still sleeps in, gosh I can’t believe you’re seniors already.” She said looking at them and smiling.

“We still on for that dinner tonight?” He asked as Isaac walked up to wake up Scott.

“I think so. I can I just came back to change before heading back in.” She said as she stood up. “I need to remember to take an extra pair of clothes with me.”

Scott stumbled down yawning and stretching with Isaac behind him with a dopey look on his face. “Hey mom you get off early?” He asked tilting his head.

“No I just came by to change.” She said walking over to him and hugging him before kissing his cheek. “I love you be safe and have fun.” She said squeezing him tighter before hugging Isaac and Stiles and heading out.

Scott got ready quickly and ate a quick breakfast before they piled into Stiles jeep and headed to the school.

The rest of the pack were already there and Stiles parked before they got out and headed to meet the others.

They hugged each other talking about how excited they all were and figured out what classes they had together. Once everything was settled they hung out until the bell rang before heading to class.

Stiles had English first with Lydia and Danny. Neither of them looked like they were enjoying themselves but they paid attention except the occasional glance at their phone when they looked like love sick puppies.

Stiles smiled and shook his head as he turned his attention to the teacher who was Mrs. Morales. He was hoping she didn’t judge him on events of the summer or that it was her mother or someone that had seen him with Allison and Lydia.

The first day went by in a blur with little instruction just getting permission slips for everyone. Lunch came and all the couples met up with each other making Stiles pretend to gag at how lovey dovey they were.

The school already started gossiping about them as soon as they waked into the school. Stiles smiled as he looked around at his group or as he started referring to them in his head the pups. They were pack and he’d do anything to protect them.

That’s how he ended up in front of the captain of the football team with his arms crossed. “Hey why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He asked as he stepped in front of Isaac.

“Oh you mean like you?” The guy asked chuckling as he stared down at Stiles.

“Look I’m tired of your shit Jake, I have watched the last three years too afraid to stand up to you and your lackeys. Now please leave Isaac alone and lets not make a scene it’s our first day back after all.” He said plastering a smile on his face and holding his hand out.

Jake scoffed and slapped his hand away. “What you a fag lover too?” He asked as the guys laughed behind him.

Stiles took a deep breath willing the others to stay back before looking up at the bully. “Okay you know what, that’s it. I’m done listening to you. You think you can go around bullying people because of who they love?” He asked throwing his hands in the air.

“Hey guys it must be contagious or something cause it sounds like Stilinski might be gay as well.” He said as the others stepped back slightly.

“We may not know right away or until we meet our soulmate but hating people for who they love is just a dick move. What would you say if your soulmate was a guy?” He asked crossing his arms.

The guy looked at him as if he’d grown another appendage. “My soulmate is girl because I’m straight.” He said shrugging it off. “Besides my soulmark says so.”

“Okay some people are lucky and they don’t have to question what their partners gender is but some of us do.” He said sighing as he lifted his shirt up so Jake could see his soul mark was a paw print that could’ve been seen as a dog or wolf paw.

He put his shirt down and turned around before a fist collided with his face. He stumbled and wiped his nose seeing the blood before looking back to Jake. “What was that for?”

“You’re a sick fuck if you think your soulmate is an animal, literally.” Jake said looking at him in disgust before Stiles punched him in the face making him stumble into the guys behind him as the pack ran over to pull Stiles away and take him to the nurse.

“That’s not the fuck it means!” Stiles yelled outraged as he was pulled from the room by Isaac and Scott.

He grumbled while they took him to the nurses office and she checked out his nose before seeing it was broken. “You’ll need to see a doctor I suggest you call your father.” She said after bracing his nose.

Stiles sighed and groaned as he pulled out his phone calling his dad as the nurse nodded and left the room. _“Hey dad I need you to come pick me up.”_

_“Stiles it’s the first day what trouble could you have possibly gotten into?”_ He asked sighing as he grabbed his jacket and keys.

_“Okay it wasn’t my fault that Jake character was picking on Isaac about being with Scott so I went to talk to him and then we started talking about our soulmarks and he punched me because he thinks I like being with animals because he completely miss read my soul mark. I then may have punched him back all I know is the nurse said I need to see a doctor.”_ He said sighing at himself.

_“Alright I’ll be there soon.”_ He said smiling as he walked out of the station. His son may not have been right but he couldn’t be mad because he was standing up for a friend.

His dad picked him up and drove him to the hospital as they went in through the ER. It was almost empty so they got seen quickly and Melissa stopped by when she heard the Sheriff was there.

“So what is it this time?” She asked seeing Noah standing in front of the bed.

He chuckled and turned around moving so she could see Stiles. “Okay did you fall or did you get punched?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

He explained the story and his dad had to go back to the station so he said he’d call Derek to come pick him up. After he signed the papers he needed too he called Derek and told him the gist of what happened before he went to wait for him outside.

The Camaro pulled up and he got in sighing as Derek reached over and grabbed his thigh. “So am I taking you back to the school or are you going home?”

“They’re in the last period school will be out by then you can take me home.” He said sighing as he scooted down in the seat.

“You okay?” Derek asked as he looked over at him for a second before turning back to the rode.

“Yeah I’m fine just thinking about the backlash I’ll have to deal with tomorrow.” He said looking out the window.

“I don’t think it’ll be that bad the pups should’ve figured out something to tell them by now.” Derek said taking his hand lightly and kissing his knuckles.

“Yeah but once Jake believes something it’s nearly impossible for him to change his mind.” He said leaning back in the seat. “They gave me some pain medicine so I may fall asleep can we go to the loft?”

“Yeah we can.” He said smiling as he squeezed his hand lightly heading to the loft.

Stiles had fallen asleep in the car and Derek carried him inside and laid him on the bed before heading downstairs. Stiles woke up around five that night and yawned stretching and rubbed his nose lightly. “Ow.” He said remembering what happened.

He walked downstairs and the pack looked at him except for Isaac who was curled up in a chair his face looking at the wall. He smiled at them and hugged Scott as he walked out of the kitchen before he walked over to Isaac.

“Scoot over pup.” He said nudging him lightly as he sat in the chair with him. “Isaac, it’s not your fault.” He said rubbing his shoulder lightly.

“But it is if I had ignored him or stood up to him you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” He said pouting lightly.

“Pup dealing with a bully like that is difficult, I couldn’t let my pup deal with that bully on his own.” He said gently kissing the top of his head. “It’s my job to protect you not the other way around I’ll be okay.”

“Are you positive?” He said sniffling as he finally looked at Stiles. He nodded and pulled him into a hug before they decided to have a giant puppy pile on the floor.

They fell asleep like that and they all piled into cars the next morning heading back to school. They let their parents know that they were okay and they’d be home that night.

~~~

"Oh Stiles would you mind staying for a bit I’d like to speak to you.” Mrs. Morales said as the bell rang. The others looked at him and he nodded towards the door.

“I’ll meet up with you guys later.” He said as he packed up his stuff as his friends nodded and left reluctantly.

After they left Stiles stayed where he was waiting for her to speak and assessing the situation. “I wanted to be sure you were alright after the events of yesterday and come to an understanding of sorts. I wanted to make sure you weren’t going to make trouble like you did this summer.” She said setting her pen down.

“What you saw this summer was because of that wild animal, my friends and I were looking for a place to take shelter.” He said picking up his bag.

She nodded as she watched him scenting the air to see if he was using his magic. “Alright I believe you, if you ever need help my doors always open and try not to get in any more trouble.” She said winking at him as she set up her first plan.

He nodded at her as he walked out of the room trying not to act like he wanted to escape. He went to his class which was with coach Finstock.

“Well Stilinski you seem to be starting the year with a bang.” He said as he saw him walk in. “Quiet literally I might say.” He said telling him to take a seat. “You owe me thirty laps after school today.”

“You got it coach.” He said as he sat down and pulled out his economics book as he turned to the page that was on the board before Scott tapped him on the shoulder.

“Hey man what’s up Allison told me that Mrs. Morales made you stay after.” He said sounding worried.

“It’s all good she wanted to make sure I’d try to stay out of trouble and offered help if I needed it and make sure I was okay after yesterday.” He said not mentioning how she made him feel.

“Alright.” Scott said patting him on the shoulder before sitting back in the chair.

The next classes went by quickly there being a small mishap with Isaac and Scott during chemistry how they’re taking it he doesn’t know but no one got hurt so that was a plus.

Math was weird because the fire alarm went off only in there room and Erica and Boyd looked at Stiles to ask if he was doing it and he just shrugged not sure why it was going off.

Stiles sighed and packed up his stuff before heading to lunch wanting the day to be over with. He grabbed his food and sat down with the others practically slamming his food tray on the table.

“You okay?” Danny asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Today has not been my day, my English teacher had me stay after and she felt off then Finstock is having me run laps after school, Isaac and Scott almost exploded us in Chem, and the fire alarm was going off in math the entire period so we had to move to another class room.” He said shoving food into his mouth.

They looked at him and Jackson was the first to speak. “So today’s going pretty much the same as yesterday.” He said musing about it.

Stiles let out a low growl blinking a little bit as he shook his head. “Okay, don’t know where that came from.” He said as Jackson smirked.

“Well you’re either really stressed or you need a little action, are mom dad having a little trouble in paradise?” He asked smirking as he leaned forward.

The others ohhhed and awed and Danny slapped his arm. He rolled his eyes and cuddled closer. “Leave him alone.” He muttered looking up at him.

“We are not talking about my sex life especially not here. That is not something that I want to talk to any of you about.” He said pointing his fork at the group.

They laughed and Jackson went to say something but Danny shut him up. “If you keep this up no cuddles for a week.” He said looking at him as Jackson clamped his mouth shut and wrapped his arms just that much tighter around Danny with a small whine.

They laughed and chuckled and Stiles went to history next with Jackson and tried to ignore the comments he made rolling his eyes before threatening to tell Danny.

After history he went to P.E and changed into a white t-shirt and red shorts slamming his locker before Danny was next to him. “Hey you okay?” He asked worried.

“I don’t know something’s wrong, something feels off after class ends check in with your family and have the others do the same have Isaac call my dad and ask him how he is.”

Danny nodded and called his parents making sure they were okay before he relayed the message to the others keeping an eye on Stiles the rest of the period.

Stiles ran faster than normal when he started his laps and after Stiles promised him he’d call when he was done he left as Stiles continued to run the laps before coach stopped him.

“Alright Stilinski what’s up with you?” Finstock asked crossing his arms as he stared at the kid in front of him.

Stiles sighed and ran his hands through his hair turning around not sure what to say as he ran his hands over his face.

There was a secret that only a select few people knew, those were Stiles, Coach Finstock, and Noah Stilinski. Bobby Finstock was Claudia’s step-brother their parents had gotten married after they were both grown so they weren’t as close nor did anyone know.

They weren’t trying to keep it a secret, it just happened Coach couldn’t always be with them for family stuff but he always made sure to have time for Stiles.

“I don’t know Uncle Bobby something just feels weird.” He said rubbing his hands on his shorts.

“You and that boyfriend of yours doing okay?” He asked uncrossing his arms. “If he hurt you I will not be afraid to end him.”

“No Derek and I are fine it’s just something feels wrong like with the pack.” He said as his phone vibrated. “It’s Scott.”

“Go ahead deal with McCall.” He said waving a hand as he looked at his clipboard.

Stiles answered taking a few deep breaths. “Hey you okay?” He asked walking back to the track.

“Yeah I’m fine but I just saw Mrs. Morales talking to your dad it looks like someone broke into her car I think he’s flirting with her.” Scott said a growl escaping his lips.

Stiles kept running and sighed as he stopped putting his hand on his knee. “You mean she’s flirting with him?” He asked thinking he heard wrong.

“No it looks like he’s flirting with her and she’s flirting back, dude I swear if he cheats on my mom he’s gonna have hell to pay.” Scott said as he hid when a deputy looked in his direction.

“Scotty I’m sure he’s not flirting with her, he loves Melissa he wouldn’t do anything to hurt her.” Stiles said as coach glared at him.

“Stilinski keep running you have another five laps!” He yelled going right back to coach mode.

“Hey I gotta go I’ll talk to dad when I’m done.” He said hanging up putting his phone away as he did the last five laps.

After he was done Stiles changed and called his dad after sending a quick text to Danny. He grabbed his keys and backpack as he headed to the car. _“Hey dad did something happen between you and Melissa?”_

The Sheriff furrowed his brow when he answered the phone. _“No, not that I can think of.”_ He said leaning back in the seat of the cruiser.

_“So you and her are good? I mean I’m not gonna have to deal with a pissed off Scott?”_ He asked as he got in his jeep.

_“Why would Scott be upset? It’s not like I’m dating his mom.”_ He said rubbing his forehead lightly.

Stiles dropped his keys and blinked a few times shaking his head. _“Wait what?”_ He asked raising an eyebrow.

_“Okay kid I don’t know what’s got you weirded out but I gotta get back to the station and file some reports.”_ His dad said hanging up before his son could protest.

Stiles blinked and sighed as he punched the steering wheel before he drove to the loft hoping the others weren’t there.

He walked into the loft throwing the keys on the table next to the door and took off his shoes as he leaned against the door before feeling eyes on him. “Stiles you okay?” Lydia ask walking over to him.

He looked at her and sighed running a hand over his face. “No I’m not because I’ve had this strange feeling ever since Mrs. Morales made me stay after class, I feel like I’m being torn apart from the inside out.”

“I’m sure it’s nothing we’ll figure it out together. We’re pack after all.” She said putting a hand on his shoulder pulling him into a hug.

He took a deep breath and leaned into it hugging back. “Okay yeah you’re right. I’m going to go let off some steam clear my head.” He said as he went to the room where Derek’s gym was.

They’d equipped it to handle werewolves and Stiles’ out burst incase he needed an out let. Which was a good thing because he needed one. He sighed and started pelting the walls and punching bags as soon as the door closed behind him.

He was sure the others could hear or feel him but he didn’t care he needed to let his power out at least for a little bit before he exploded. He wasn’t sure why but he felt something stirring inside him.

He was down there for a few hours before Derek came down nearly being hit with a fire ball. “You okay?”

“No, my dad apparently doesn’t like Melissa in that way and Scott’s gonna be pissed I’m being torn apart from the inside and I don’t know why.” He said tossing his hands in the air. “Not to mention Jackson made a comment about us and everything’s just too much.”

Derek went over to him and sat next to him pulling him close there had only been one other time Stiles was like this and that was a few years after his mother died.

He turned him around and wrapped his arms around him letting him know that he wasn’t alone. Stiles curled into his chest taking deep breath as his mind wandered to Jackson’s comment.

“Do you not want me?” He asked quietly willing his voice to stay steady.

“What why would you even ask that?” He asked looking down at him rubbing a hand over his back.

“It’s just what Jackson said today at lunch It got me thinking. I’ve read pretty much everything about mates and mating rituals and what not but you haven’t done any of it.” He said turning around so he was looking at the ceiling.

Derek looked at him and shifted them lightly so he could look at Stiles as much as he would let him. “At first I was hesitant because you’d just turned eighteen and we weren’t in the same place I didn’t want to jump into it.” He said taking Stiles’ hands.

“It’s something that takes a long time and I wanted you to be sure about this, I didn’t want you to feel like you had too.” He said putting Stiles hand over his heart. “There have been multiple times where I’ve wanted to do something it just never seemed right.” He said cupping his cheek. “I’m in constant battle with my wolf to not claim you.” He said as he looked at Stiles’ face wiping his tears.

Stiles looked at him and sniffled lightly before grimacing. “Okay can we promise each other that when things calm down we’ll talk about it?” He asked looking up at him.

Derek smiled at him and gripped his chin lightly as he leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to his lips being careful about his nose.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck deepening the kiss as if he needed it to survive.

After a few minutes they pulled back leaning their foreheads together breathing heavily looking into each others eyes.

“That was way better than I could’ve imagined.” Stiles said before he leaned forward and kissed him again.

Derek smiled into the kiss brining Stiles close holding onto his hips. Derek pulled back burying his face in his neck. “God you’re intoxicating.” He mumbled as he took a deep breath.

“Well you’re not so bad yourself.” He said smiling as he stood up. “Come on we should head back up stairs.”

Derek smiled and got up taking Stiles’ hand as they walked back to the living room as the others stared at them but turned their attention to something else at a pointed look from Derek.

They sat on the couch and Stiles was sitting in Derek’s lap cuddling close as they watched a movie while Scott was brooding in the corner.

Stiles sighed and looked at over at him. “Dude will you cut it out, I know it doesn’t make any sense but you know soulmates don’t always workout.” He said crossing his arms.

“I know but you and me both know the kind of man he is, he was there for me when my father wasn’t he’s been family since the day we met you saw how they were with each other if he betrayed my mom…” He said trailing off as he shook his head.

“Wait what’s going on?” Danny asked sitting up from his seat from beside Jackson.

“My dad and Melissa are soulmates and they seemed happy but I talked to dad and he acted like they’re wasn’t something between them, because Scott saw him flirting with Mrs. Morales.” He said looking at everyone as Scott seemed to catch up with what he said.

“Mom said they have a date tonight if he breaks it because of her I don’t know what I’ll do.” He said fisting his hands at his sides.

“Scott.” Stiles said standing up glaring at his friend. “Take a walk, clear your head. You’re not thinking straight.” He said crossing his arms.

“No, I’m not going to leave we gotta talk about this your dad can’t just lead my mom on like that.” Scott said stepping close to Stiles.

“Have you tried talking to your mom?” Stiles asked not backing down holding his hand up to Derek as he tried to get up.

“She’s at work won’t answer her phone.” He said backing up a bit. “I don’t want to worry her or upset her.”

Stiles looked at him and sighed running a hand through his hair. “See you don’t even have the full story. Okay how about this you and I head over to the hospital and ask her what happened.”

Scott thought about it and nodded as he grabbed his bag heading out with Stiles. The others looked confused before they decided to follow them on foot except the three other humans.

Scott and Stiles climbed into the jeep in tense silence heading to the hospital. They drove past the station and Stiles stopped the car as he looked out the window seeing his dad kissing someone against the cruiser.

“Scott can you tell who that is?” Stiles asked as he put the jeep in park.

Scott rolled down the window and sniffed the air trying to catch a scent. “Well it’s your dad but I can’t tell anything over the scent of magic.” He said looking back at him.

Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone calling his father. “Please be Melissa.” He muttered as his father pulled away so they could actually see the woman’s face.

He looked at his phone before answering as they watched the women move. _“Hey son you okay?”_ He asked his tone worried.

_“Oh yeah fine dad.”_ He said as he saw the face of his English teacher. _“I was…uh just wondering if you… uh needed me to bring you dinner.”_ He said closing his eyes.

_“I’d love too but I’m bogged down with paper work at the station maybe some other time.”_ He said as he looked back at Mrs. Morales.

_“Yeah okay that’s fine I’ll.. uh I'll eat with the pack it’s no big deal.”_ He said shaking his head taking a breath. _“Love you dad bye.”_

Stiles hung up and dropped his phone as he tore out of the parking lot before heading to the preserve. He wiped his eyes as he drove far enough away from the station.

Scott was calling out to him but he couldn’t hear him as he finally parked the car and jumped out as he leaned up against a tree. He leaned over as tears streamed down his face.

Scott ran over to him helping him sit down. “Stiles, Stiles talk to me.” He said gently as he tried to look at him.

Stiles looked at him, or rather through him, he took his hand and put it over his heart trying to help him with his breathing. He hoped he could calm his friend down soon ignoring their phones that were ringing.

The pack stayed hidden so they wouldn’t be seen and the humans drove the opposite streets the jeep did. Danny had a set up in his car that allowed them to hear the conversation.

When they heard the Sheriff talk to Stiles and saw who the woman was they felt the impact it had on Stiles. They all gasped as they grabbed at their chests feeling like their hearts had been squeezed.

After they regained control a few having to hold back Jackson and Lydia along with Erica.

Derek howled making the wolves howl back, the others heard them and put the stuff away heading towards the preserve. They felt a break in the bond and it felt as if someone had stabbed them each in the heart.

Derek shifted and took off towards his mate wanting to be there to comfort him. The others followed after shifting running through the preserve.

~~~

Scott tried his best to calm him down he even shifted and laid on top of Stiles as much as he could batting his hands away when he went to scratch himself. He whined seeing his friend in this much distress. He howled when he heard Derek letting them know where they were.

When Derek got to them Scott moved off of Stiles backing up as he walked over to him and laid him down as he laid on top of his chest licking his face lightly.

The others walked closer laying down around them with worried looks on their faces. The humans got to them and Danny sat next to the Jackson leaning against him. The others sat around taking what little comfort in them they could.

They all dozed off after Stiles fell asleep sending a message to their parents that they had a friend emergency to take care of.

Stiles woke up with a sob wracking through him as he sat up, or tried to before feeling the weight on his chest.

He looked down and saw a wolf looking back at him immediately knowing it was Derek. He tangled his hand in his fur as he came too. He gulped lightly as he realized all the others were around him.

He laid his head down and closed his eyes taking a few deep breaths before he opened them looking back at Derek. “I love a cuddle pile any day but I’m a little warm and it’s a little hard to breath.” He said quietly looking at them.

They moved away and Derek ran into the woods to get a bag of clothes they had stored in a tree. He came back dressed and tossed the bag down so they all could change.

Isaac stayed by Stiles who had leaned himself up against a tree. “I haven’t had a panic attack like that in years.” He said rubbing his head as he remembered why he had the panic attack.

Derek sat down next to him wrapping his arm around his shoulders. “You were out for a while you want to call into sick today?”

“No it’s Friday it’s only the first week I can’t call in today.” He said shaking his head. “The pack will be there I’ll be okay.”

He looked down at Isaac who was still next to him and rubbed his head lightly. “You should get dressed we gotta head to school.” Isaac sighed and got up padding into the trees getting dressed as the others walked out and stretched.

“Okay what we’re going to do is go to school and act like everything is normal we may talk a bit about it at lunch but the only place we talk about it is at the loft.” Stiles said as he got up.

“You really think it wise for you to go to school?” Allison asked looking at him.

“It’s the only thing I can do. I can’t focus on this by itself.” He said looking at her. “It’ll be good last time I stayed home because I had panic attack I had three more that same day.”

“Okay we’ll head back to the loft grab our stuff and get to school.” Danny said checking his phone. “We should have enough time to get there and we all have at least one class with him.” He said looking to Derek.

Derek nodded and stood up pulling Stiles with him. “You Scott and Isaac go back in the jeep the humans go with Danny while everyone else gets in part of their daily run."

Over the next few weeks the pack investigated the situation with the Sheriff and Melissa. Melissa wouldn’t talk about how she felt but the pack could tell it wasn’t great.

~~~

It was now October and the town was decorating for Halloween and fall and the shops were coming out with all their seasonal food and decorations.

The girls of the pack had girls day’s and the guys had guys days the pack for the most part acted like a pack they still had up’s and down’s.

They got to the school and Stiles got out slamming his door and grimacing. He sighed and headed inside ignoring everyone trying to talk to him.

He switched out his books and grabbed what he needed as he headed to his English class.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in and looked on in shock as he looked at his dad talking to his English teacher. He wasn’t so glad they’d gotten there early.

He cleared his throat getting their attention. “Uh…Dad what are you doing here?” He asked gulping lightly.

“Oh I was… uh… just coming to talk to Mrs. Morales.” He said trying to hide his blush.

“Oh come now Noah I’m sure Stiles can understand that his father would like to get back out there.” She said putting her hand on his arm.

Stiles looked at them with a murderous look on his face. “Dad, I’ll be by tonight to pick up some of my things.” He said clenching his fists. “I can’t be in the same house as a cheater.” He said before he realized what he’d said.

Noah sighed and crossed his arms. “You can’t just not come home.” He said looking at him.

“If you haven’t realized, I’m eighteen so I can move out and you can’t do anything about it. I can’t believe you of all people would do something like this.” Stiles set his bag down at his desk and looked at his father. “I looked up to you. What you and mom had was wonderful. You and Melissa could've had something beautiful. Why are you going to throw it all away?” He asked gaging their reactions as Allison and Lydia took their seats ready to pounce.

Noah went to say something before his phone rang. He sighed and pulled it out answering it. “Yeah on my way in just had to talk to my son.”

Stiles looked at him and scoffed, “Yeah like you did any talking.” He said crossing his arms as he put his feet up on the desk.

“Stiles please remove your feet from the desk.” Mrs. Morales said looking at him and sighing before saying goodbye to Noah.

The day went by with no incident except for Stiles ranting about his father and almost setting fire to his lunch. He sighed and ran a hand over his face.

After lunch they went to P.E and they were playing baseball that day. Stiles was pitching first and Danny was batting. He looked at Boyd who was the umpire and nodded before winding up and throwing the ball knocking him over as he caught.

They all looked at him confused having never seen him play like that before. They were a little weirded out but decided to go with it and the wolves that were with him tried to make sure that no one got hurt too bad.

After class ended they went back to change and Danny and Boyd went to talk to Stiles. “You played well today.” Boyd said leaning against the locker.

“More like a werewolf, something you want to tell us?” Danny asked walking up behind them.

“I didn’t get bit I just had a lot of pent up emotions, I’m gonna go for a run don’t wait up for me.” He said handing his keys to Boyd. “I expect Roscoe to look the same when I get back.” He said giving him a look only a maternal figure could.

He gulped and nodded as he tried not show fear.

Stiles said goodbye and gave them his backpack before heading out of the locker room. He almost made it to the door before coach called his name.

He sighed and headed over like he didn’t have a care in the world. He plopped in the chair across from the desk as he looked at his uncle.

“What’s up coach?” He asked putting his feet up.

“Get your feet off the desk Stilinski.” He said knocking his feet off. “What was that out there today, you using a little extra boost?” He asked raising an eyebrow.

Stiles looked at him and sighed he shook his head and sat up. “No that was all me or well my anger. I don’t know what happened but dad and Melissa were dating and now he’s with Mrs. Morales.” He said sighing. “It wouldn’t be that big a deal but he’s acting as if him and Melissa had nothing ever.”

He looked at him and sighed as he sat in his chair. “So you’re upset that your father is dating again?” He asked gaging his reaction.

“No since Scott’s moved back dad and Mrs. McCall have been dating according to them mom told Melissa about dad’s second soul mark and in her own way gave them permission to be together after she passed.” He said leaning against the desk. “Now he’s thrown it all away just because of Mrs. Morales.”

Bobby looked at his nephew taking in this information. “I don’t know how to help you but I’ll keep an eye on him, I may call him this weekend see if I can find anything out.”

Stiles nodded at him and smiled before heading out as If the coach had just ripped him a new one.

Boyd and Danny were waiting for him by the jeep talking to each other. “I thought I told you two not to wait up.”

“Yeah but after coach called you we decided to see if you wanted to head to the loft after all.” Boyd said holding out the keys.

“I told you I was going for a run I’ll do a few laps around the preserve stop by my dads and pick up a few things then I’ll head to the loft.” He said smiling at them. “Love you both for waiting but go on ahead before dad calls you and chews you out.” He said as he started jogging towards the woods.

They sighed and looked at each other as they got in the cars before heading to the loft.

Stiles ran into the preserve before he stopped looking around feeling nature surround him. He took in a deep breath as he laid down staring up at the sky for a while.

He got up and walked to a spot that he hadn’t been to in a while. His mom always liked this spot and he always felt closest to her there.

It felt like she was still there when he went there. He looked out as he sat in the middle letting his magic seep out of him. He laid down and dozed for about an hour before he woke up to a voice he hadn’t heard in years.

“Stiles, Stiles come on honey time to wake up.” A voice said from around him.

“Hmmm five more minutes.” He said rolling over trying to cover his face.

His mother giggled and sat next to him. “You’re just like your father, and neither of you have changed a bit.” Claudia said as he sat up right rubbing his eyes.

“Mom?” He asked quietly looking around.

“Over here, Mischief.” Claudia called putting her hand on his shoulder.

Stiles blinked and turned around looking at the figure in front of him he rubbed his eyes making sure he was actually seeing this. “This has gotta be some kind of trick from a witch or something this can’t actually be happening.” He said as he got up tugging at his hair.

“Mieczyslaw, this isn’t a dream.” She said getting up and looking at him.

He looked at her and realized she looked exactly like her pictures. He didn’t have many memories and they seemed to be fading everyday.

“How?” He choked out tears coming to his eyes.

She smiled at him and walked closer. “You have great power more than you even know.” She wiped his tears cupping his cheeks. “This place is sacred, Talia let me come here long before you were born.” She said looking around at the place. “Our magic is imbedded here all they way to the Hale house. It’s simple really your magic called to me.” She said finally looking back at him.

He gulped and leaned into her ghostly touch. Even though he couldn't feel her he felt warm the closer he was to her just like he had when he was a child.

“I miss you, so much everyday.” He said wiping his eyes. “I wish you were here.”

“I’m always here you just can’t always see me, I’m in your heart and you can come here and see me. My baby boy’s all grown up.”

He chuckled and sniffled looking at her. “Melissa told me about the letter you sent her, and about her and dad.”

“I’m glad she knows I’m also glad to hear that they’ve finally gotten together.”

“About that something’s happened with dad it’s like he’s going through a midlife crisis or something. I mean he’s acting like him and Melissa were never together in the first place and I saw him making out with my English teacher.”

Claudia looked at her son and smiled lightly. “He’s had an error in judgement but I’m sure you and that pack of yours can make things right.”

“Wait you know about them?”

“I know more than you think, like there’s a certain alpha you like, from what I’ve seen he likes you even more than that.”

Stiles blushed and groaned, “Okay, can we not talk about my love life?”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help it, but I’m glad for both of you, really. I’ve been watching over you all these years and I just wish I could’ve been there when you needed me the most.” She said smiling at him before her face turned serious.

“Mom what is it what’s wrong?”

“Mieczyslaw, listen to me your father needs you don’t be to hard on him he’s not himself. Don’t blame him for what he’s doing. Help him I know you can, you’ll figure it out, don’t trust what the witch says she’s not who she says she is.”

“Wait what dad is dad according to Scott he seems the same to me. What witch? There’s no witch we haven’t encountered one."

"You have you just don’t realize it yet you will with time though. I have to go now but I'll be here when you need me again. Always be kind to those you care about that is what makes you special.” She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

He closed his eyes and smiled, when he opened them again his mother was gone.

He blinked and shook his head as he thought about what just happened. He walked out of the preserve heading to his house deciding on what he was going to do.

On the way there he walked through town when he came upon a piercing shop. He smirked and went inside talking with the piercer.

An hour later he walked out with a nose and lip ring. He smiled as he looked at himself in the mirror before he paid the guy thanking him and heading out.

He hid in an alley making sure no one was passing by and used a spell to change his wardrobe.

He got home and was surprised to see Melissa’s car there. He shrugged it off and walked in. “Hey Daddio!” He called as he walked in.

Melissa was standing in the door way to the kitchen with her arms crossed. “Stiles not now.” Noah called.

“Looks like I walked in on a lovers quarrel.” He said nodding to Melissa as he walked past her going to get some water and a straw.

They stared at him and blinked trying to make sure this is actually what they were seeing. “Did you loose a bet or something?” Melissa asked shocked.

“Nah, I think it was time I reinvented myself ya know? I am eighteen after all so it was time for a change.” He said taking a sip of his water.

“So this isn’t because everyone seems to think I cheated on Melissa.” He said leaning against the counter.

“No, I’ve been thinking about this for a while I just happened to do something about it now.” Stiles said shrugging.

“Okay you two deal with this, Stiles when you see Scott tell him to come home.” Melissa said as she walked to the door.

“You got it Mrs. M!” He called waving to her as he headed up to his room.

“Stiles we need to talk.” His dad said following him upstairs.

“Then go ahead and talk, I came to get a few things I’m gonna go stay with Uncle Bobby.” He said grabbing a bag and picking out some clothes.

“I don’t know what’s going on but I don’t ever remember having feelings for Melissa.” He said leaning against the door frame.

Stiles sighed and looked up at him after dropping the clothes he had in his hands. “You did it was a love that compared to you and mom.” He said walking over to his closet. “Maybe this can help you remember.”

Noah walked over to him and looked at what he was getting. “It’s a memory book that mom made, I don’t know why but she wanted it hidden so she put it in my closet. It’s pictures of you when you and her first met. She paid close attention to your soulmarks. I'm not sure why I was surprised when you told me about them.” He said setting it on his dresser.

He looked at the cover running his hand over it before looking at his son. “I just I don’t understand why everyone’s making a big fuss about it. Is this because of your mother?”

“No dad, mom died when I was six I’m eighteen it’s been twelve years I don’t mind, especially since you have two soulmarks. I knew it was possible you’d find someone else.” He said sitting on his bed. “What I’m not okay with is you dating Melissa and then all of a sudden I see you making out with my English teacher.”

He looked at him and blinked. “You saw that?”

“Yeah dad, I did. Scott and I were going to talk to Melissa because we didn’t believe what we saw that’s why I called you that night we couldn’t tell who it was. I ended up having a panic attack that night too, a bigger one than I’ve had in years.”

Noah didn’t say anything but he walked over and pulled him into a hug. He squeezed him tight and Stiles couldn’t do anything but hug him back as the tears started flowing again.

“I’m sorry. A father isn’t supposed to cause their child to feel this way.”

“It’s okay I don’t understand but I don’t hate you for anything I’m just disappointed I guess. I’m disappointed in the fact that you dumped Melissa like she was old news and went after my English teacher.”

He packed the rest of his things and hoisted his bag onto his shoulder. “I need a few days away from everything the pack is suffocating me at school and Derek’s been acting like I’m gonna break. I’ll see you Sunday for diner.” He said smiling at him.

“Call me if you need anything alright?” He asked as he watched his son walk out of the room. He understood that his son needed time and with whatever else was going on so he let him go hoping he’d be okay.

~~~

Stiles sighed as he walked to his Uncle's having memorized the route years ago. He took a deep breath and knocked on his uncles door. He hoped he wouldn’t be too mad or upset and waited for him to answer.

“If you’re one of those salesmen I don’t want anything.” Bobby said answering the door and looking at Stiles bewildered.

“Hey Uncle Bobby.” He said rubbing the back of his neck lightly. “Mind if I stay with you a couple nights?”

“Please tell me this is a phase and none of that is real.” He said looking at his face.

“Kinda, piercings are real but the others a spell although it maybe kinda permanent.”

“You’re going to be the death of me. Come on in.”

Stiles smiled and walked in setting his bag by the door and taking off his shoes. “Thanks for this.” He said looking at his Uncle.

“We may not be blood but you’re family. Besides it’ll be fun having someone else stay with me.”

“Yeah the pack is trying to keep close tabs on me which is suffocating and I don’t know how to face my dad.” He sat on the couch shaking his hair out.

“You have talked to him right? And I mean actually talked to not whatever it was you did in your first period when he stopped by.”

“Okay I know the school talks but I didn’t think the teachers did.”

“We talk about all the students, you’ve been the talk of the school the last few weeks”

“I’m so hoping I can lay low the rest of the year.”

“Not likely with your track record thus far.” Bobby came out of the kitchen and handed him a can of soda. “So how many are in this pack of yours?”

“Eight I think. There’s Jackson, who we had to save from being the Kanima thanks to Danny and Lydia who are also the one’s who saved him. Allison’s a huntress but she’s on our side, Lydia is something. Danny is human but dating Jackson. Scott was bitten by Peter Hale then Derek turned Isaac because he asked him too, I really don’t know what he was thinking, then Derek turned Erica and Boyd during the Kanima incident to save them because I’m the pack mom and I know who’s pack before the pack does.” Stiles said in a breath taking a sip of the soda.

Bobby looked at him and nodded along to what he said cataloging the information. “So Martin and Whittemore Broke up and now he’s dating Māhealani?”

“Yeah new relationships have developed a lot over the summer. Lydia is dating Allison, Erica and Boyd got together, though we’re not supposed to know, Isaac and Scott were the first couple.” He said thinking back to it. “That was a little out of the blue but they’re happy.”

“So I’m sure you’ve helped them gain control over the summer?”

“Yeah as much as I could, Derek did most of it I’ve started helping with sneak attacks along with their hand eye coordination.”

“That’s good I’m sure it helps you too.”

“Yeah it does.” Stiles said nodding as his phone rang. He looked down at the phone and answered it.

_“Hey baby.”_ He smiled and got up walking to the spare room, Bobby just looked after him and shook his head chuckling as he took a sip of his beer.

_"Stiles where are you?” _Derek asked and Stiles could practically see the scowl.

_“I’m staying with a friend, I talked to my dad and he doesn’t remember loving Melissa which is weird but I needed a few days off.”_

_“So you decided you just weren’t going to tell us?”_

_“No Derek I was talking with the person I’m staying with, after everything that happened I needed to decompress. I was gonna call Scott in a little bit anyway because Melissa wants him to go home.”_

_“I just- I want you to be safe. I got worried after what Danny and Boyd told me and you didn’t come back I thought something happened to you.”_

Stiles smiled and put his hand over his soulmark. _“I know but I always take comfort in our soulmark, whenever I think about you it feels warm.”_

Derek couldn’t help the smile that came to his face putting his hand on his side. _“I know what you mean, I feel it too. I think it’s a werewolf thing or maybe supernatural.”_

_“Whatever it is I like it, I think that’s what helped me survive the years after the fire. I didn’t know where you went or if you alright but I… I knew whenever I thought about you it felt warm and I knew that was a good thing.”_

_“Mine always felt warm but I guess that makes sense since you were always on my mind.”_ Derek said as he laid down on his bed. _“Just promise me you’ll be safe, and that you’ll check in periodically.”_

Stiles chuckled and shook his head. _“How about I tell you where I am and you can see for yourself, but you can’t tell the others.”_

Derek thought about that and sighed. _“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”_

_“My dad knows where I am and he trusts them so you can make your own choice based on that. I know the others are worried but I’ll call them all tomorrow but this is the only place I have that I can just be there without thinking about everything.”_

_“Okay, I won’t tell the others, you really think this mystery person will be okay with me stopping by?”_

_“I’m sure, by they way they’re looking at me I think they want to meet you.”_

_“Have they heard this entire conversation?”_

_“Probably but they’re nice mostly.”_

_“I’m rethinking this whole thing.”_

_“Hale if you don’t get here in thirty minutes I’ll drag you here myself.”_

Stiles bust out laughing and sent the address to Derek as he laughed and went to unpack his things. He sighed when he saw that all his clothes were black and had changed along with those he’d already had there.

“Okay this spell is in the first book mom got me why can’t I do it?” He asked brining out his clothes to his Uncle.

“I don’t know I thought you could do most spells?”

“I normally can there’s a tracking spell that I haven’t been able to master and now this one which decided to go to all of my clothes and a whole lot of others. I really don’t want to be wearing this when Derek gets here.”

“Well I don’t know what to tell you kid, you got yourself into this mess, embrace it.” He said shrugging as he hid his smirk.

“Not helping, but I guess you're right I’ll have to figure out how to change them back.”

“So much for laying low.” He said between coughs as he turned on his T.V.

“I’m not going to school then I’ll go on home studies or something!” He exclaimed tossing his hands in the air.

“Like hell you are, your dad will kill me if you don’t go to school. You’re going even if I have to drag you there myself.” He called after him as there was a knock on the door.

“I got it.” He said walking to the door and taking a breath as he opened it smiling at Derek.

“Uh… I’m looking for Stiles.” Derek said awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck not liking this place.

“Uncle Bobby, I’d like to introduce you to Derek Hale.”

Bobby got up and walked to the door looking at the, now man, in front of him looking him up and down. “Last time I saw you, was right before the fire. I hope you and Laura got my condolences.” He said holding out his hand.

Derek looked at him slightly shocked and shook his hand as he regained his composure. “I didn’t think you’d remember me.”

“I know more than you think.”

“Stop standing in the door come on in.”

Derek walked in and looked around awkwardly.

“Derek coach Finstock is also my step Uncle.” Stiles said looking at his shocked boyfriend.

“Your parents don’t have siblings.”

“Step Uncle Derek, his dad married my moms mom and they were step siblings. Either way he’s family and I trust him and he knows pretty much everything.” Stiles said chuckling. “Alright I’ll get some water then we can head to the room.”

“There better not be any funny business!” Bobby yelled from his room.

Stiles chuckled and grabbed the water bottles guiding Derek to his room. Derek watched him looking around the room as Stiles set the water down.

“So coach Finstock is your Uncle and you didn’t think to say anything?” He asked crossing his arms.

“Look Scott doesn’t even know, he was in the family before I came along I didn’t really know him until mom got really sick it got too much for dad to take care of both of us sometimes so I was dropped off here. It’s been like a second home to me over the years. Whenever I came over he always made me feel like a kid who had a normal life.” Stiles said looking out the window.

Derek walked over to the bed and sat next to him taking his hand. “I’m glad you’re alright and that you have someone who can be there for you.”

Stiles looked at him and tilted his head looking at his face. “Something happened didn’t it? Are the pups okay?” He asked getting worried.

“Maybe, I don’t know I sent them all home and they acted as if they didn’t want anything more. Jackson went with Lydia, Isaac went with Allison, Danny went with Boyd and Erica.” He said making a face.

“Great, we can deal with that on Monday. I just want this weekend to be as normal as possible.”

“Yeah we’re talking in your room at your Uncle's place and I’m sure he can hear everything we’re saying and you look like a punk goth back when I was like ten.”

Stiles laughed and leaned into Derek. “Okay yeah this isn’t normal for normal standards but it’s our normal and I like it.”

“You two are a bunch of saps. Stiles you gotta redo that sound proofing spell.”

“On it Uncle Bobby!”

Stiles said as he pulled out a book and sat down looking for the spell. “It’s supposed to be permanent but there’s certain spells that I haven’t been able to master.” Stiles said as he found the spell.

“But you’re the great and powerful lil red.” Derek said looking over his shoulder.

“So he did what I told him too. Here it is.” He said as he leaned into Derek taking a breath before he stretched out his hands muttering the words with scary accuracy.

Derek could feel his magic in the air and he relaxed just a bit as he watched Stiles work. He smiled when he saw his hands move mesmerized by the movements.

Stiles finished soon after and chuckled as Derek took his hands and started kissing his fingers. “That lasted four years I put it on when I was fourteen.” He said thinking about it.

“Well at least we know how long it should last.”

They sat there and talked until they both fell asleep curled together on his bed.

~~~

The next morning Derek woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon and laughter. He smiled and laid there for a minute looking at the ceiling.

“You think you can take it from here? I’m going to go wake up Derek.”

“Yeah I got it surprised he’s still asleep.”

The door opened and Stiles smiled towards Derek. “Come on sourwolf time to get up.”

Derek looked at him and rolled His eyes. “What time is it?”

“About eight thirty, thought I’d let you sleep breakfast is ready we can hang out and talk and then we can go deal with the pups.”

“Breakfast smells delicious, I thought we weren’t dealing with them until Monday.”

“That was before I woke up to fifteen missed calls and I lost track of how many messages I had.”

He smiled and headed out of the room going back to the kitchen. He made Derek’s plate and handed it to him as he walked back to the kitchen getting his own food.

“So Hale what are you doing now that you’re back in Beacon Hills?”

“Well I was thinking about getting a job at the library or as a deputy and when I have time I’m thinking about rebuilding the Hale house.” He said taking a bite of food.

“Sounds like you have a plan, if either of those don’t work out call me and I’ll see what I can do.” He said nodding to them. “I could use some help with the lacrosse team. This is not an excuse for you two to check each other out.”

Stiles chuckled and rolled his eyes before hugging him and grabbing his red hood he’d worn when fighting Peter. “I’ll call if I’m not coming back.”

“Alright be safe don’t do anything dangerous.” He called as they walked out.

“Well I’m a little surprised you brought the Camaro.” Stiles said looking at it.

“I didn’t feel like running to get here.” He shrugged and unlocked it getting in.

“I’ll text the pups and we’ll have a mandatory meeting at the preserve.” Stiles said looking through his phone.

“You really think it has to be mandatory for them to show up?”

“From what you described and from what they’ve said yes. Allison’s been dealing with Isaac who keeps going on about Scott and Jackson is going off about Danny but Lydia’s doing the same about Allison. Erica and Boyd are the only clear headed one’s there.”

Stiles sent the message telling them to meet at the Hale house in twenty minutes.

They got there, soon after the others started filing in. Stiles climbed up into a tree watching them with a small smirk as they looked around.

“Dad where’s mom?” Isaac asked quietly as he stood next to Derek not looking at Scott or any of the others.

“He’ll be here.” He said wrapping an arm around him gently.

The others got there and Stiles grabbed onto a branch flipping around before he landed in a crouch and shot up hitting each and everyone of them with a water ball.

He’d packed his hood in case he needed it and was glad that he had it.

They growled and shifted their faces with the humans pulling out weapons along with Lydia. They were ready to attack and Stiles stood up while Derek stood behind him.

“This is what happens when you let something get in the way of pack.” Stiles said as he looked up at them taking off his hood.

They looked at him in shock blinking as they all stood back. “So we get hit with some water what’s the big deal.”

“The big deal, Jackson, is that he could’ve used fire or some other type of magic in his arsenal and you all could’ve come away with more then just getting wet.” Derek said looking at them.

“What is with the look?” Scott asked crossing his arms looking at Stiles.

“The look is none of your concern, however the safety of your pack mates is.” He said as he created a projection of their pack mates tied to trees.

“Isaac!” Scott yelled growling.

“Lydia!” Allison exclaimed her grip tightening on her crossbow.

“Danny!” Jackson hollered his nails turning into claws.

Erica and Boyd looked on in shock and confusion. “They were just here a few minutes ago where could they have gone?!”

“That’s what you have to find out, they’re safe for now but you have to find them by sunset.” Stiles said smirking as he snapped his fingers and disappeared into the tree’s once again.

Derek looked at them arms crossed. “Alright we have seven hours to find them think we can manage?” Derek asked looking closer.

“How?! We don’t know where they are or if they’ve been injured?!” Scott said tossing his hands in the air as he started pacing.

“But we can track them, my dad’s been teaching me.” Allison said looking at the ground seeing a broken twig and some marks.

Derek went over and felt the ground looking at the twig. “Someone stepped on this twig it’s been broken, the break is too clean.”

Erica and Boyd sniffed around the trees trying to pick up their friends scents. “I can’t get anything other than the scent of magic.” Erica said rubbing her nose.

“So we’ll head in this direction.” Jackson said pointing in the direction the tracks lead.

“Seeing as Stiles was here and used his magic it’s still in the air so we head this way we should be able to sniff them out up that way a bit.” Boyd commented as he headed that way.

“So we’re just supposed to head into the preserve and try to find them?” Scott asked from where he was against the tree.

“Do you have a better plan?” Jackson asked looking at him. “Our pack mates are counting on us to find them before our deranged pack dad does something to them.” Jackson said getting in his face.

Derek stood there watching them crossing his arms, “Jackson stand down!” He said gruffly. “Careful what you say about Stiles, you may not understand it yet but you will.”

“Derek’s right we need to work together like a pack which is what we’re supposed to be. This wouldn’t have happened in the first place if you had just listened to what we were trying to say.” Erica said looking at Scott.

“What’s that supposed to mean? You think this is my fault?”

“Dude, you and Isaac got into it which dragged everyone else in and it’s got in the way of pack. Erica and I are the only ones that didn’t comment.”

Allison looked at them and rolled her eyes. She looked at Erica and nodded her head in the direction of the woods.

They walked off looking at the trees when Allison spotted claw marks. “Look one of them must have tried to leave us a clue. Hey does it smell as bad as I think it does?”

“What do you-?” Erica asked sniffing the tree getting a whiff of Isaac.

“I mean with all the testosterone back there and even just in general.”

“It only smells bad when they try to be a he man and pretty much do exactly what they’re doing now.”

“Hey guys! Stop arguing and get over here we found something!” Allison called knowing they could hear her.

~~~

Stiles watched the group for a little bit before he headed back to the others getting a few birds and other animals to keep their eyes open for the pack.

“Okay so why are we doing this?” Lydia asked as she sat on one of the blankets.

“Well I need to know what happened and the others need to know how to solve issues on their own.”

“So you want to know why we all left the loft last night with someone other then the person we’re dating.”

“Pretty much and I think we should start with Isaac.” Stiles said walking over to him. Isaac was leaning against a tree pulling his knees to his chest.

Danny looked at him and sighed as he laid down staring at the sky. “Isaac it’s not you’re fault Scott was just being a jerk.”

Stiles listened to that and sat across from Isaac. “Isaac, did Scott hurt you?”

Isaac whimpered and closed his eyes wishing he could curl in on himself. “He didn’t mean it…I just I made him mad it’s my fault.”

“Isaac, sweetie what Scott did wasn’t because of you.” Lydia said looking at him gently.

“Isaac, Scott isn’t your father he doesn’t know how to deal with the truth sometimes. Can I see where he hurt you?”

Isaac looked up at them and turned around pulling off his shirt. They gasped when they saw the mark and they had to suppress their anger.

“When did this happen?” Danny asked as he moved closer to Lydia.

Isaac sighed and looked at them as he put his shirt back on. “I didn’t want to talk about why he was mad and tried to go back inside he tried to get my shoulder but I got away I went in and walked to the bathroom the rest of you had gone to the kitchen. I don’t think he even knows.”

“There’s something that you guys don’t know about mates.” Stiles said as he stood up. “I probably should’ve said something sooner but it didn’t seem like something to say right now.”

“What are you talking about Stiles?” Lydia asked looking up at him worried about what his answer might be.

“Whether it is intended or not no matter what you are if your soulmate, or mate hurts you it leaves a permanent mark.” He said as he turned to look at them.

The others watched him curiously waiting for him to finish. He moved his cloak aside and lifted up part of his shirt waving his hand over it.

When he moved his hand they could see three deep gashes that went over his side and across his soulmark.

“When I got this I was like eight, Derek and I were playing in front of the Hale house. I’d ran into the woods and he chased after me he went to pick me up and I turned he scratched me.” He said taking a shaky breath. “He rushed me back to the house and he felt terrible about it for months after it happened even though I knew he didn’t mean it.”

“Why do you have it glamoured?” Danny asked quietly.

“Because I had to do it for school and when Derek finally started coming around for more than mandatory stuff it always made him sad so I covered it.”

“So if Allison was to hurt me or Jackson hurt Danny it won’t heal and the other way around?”

“Exactly, it’s nothing to be ashamed of I actually kinda like mine but that’s not the point. Isaac yours will most likely leave some white lines seeing as it’s already tried healing itself.”

Stiles walked over to him and pulled him up into a hug avoiding the scratches. “Baby, it’s okay you’ll be alright it’ll just be sore for a while.”

Lydia and Danny walked over and hugged them both. They sat down and Stiles started a fire after Danny got some wood and Lydia went to find some berries Isaac even caught a few rabbits.

~~~

The others had tracked them to a small spot but didn’t see them. “Okay what’s the point in this? Stiles has covered his tracks to where Derek can’t find them.”

“I never said that you asked for my help I said no because this is your exercise so you learn about pack.”

Allison sighed looking at Scott. “He’s right we’re supposed to be a pack and we haven’t been acting like it lately.”

“The easiest and quickest way to find them is to work together, we can talk about what got us here after they’re back and safe.” Jackson said nodding to them.

“That’s more like it, now we’ve got this far what can you see or feel around here?” Derek asked hiding a small smile.

They all started to look around and sniff, Jackson closed his eyes and focused his hearing to see if they were close. “Hey, I found a piece of cloth in this tree.”

Allison ran over and took it getting a whiff of the perfume. “This is Lydia’s, it’s her favorite perfume and the fabric is from one of her old shirts.”

“How do you know that?” Scott asked titling his head.

“One she’s my girlfriend I know what she smells like but, I only know the shirt thing because we were going though her closet cause she wanted to get ride of her childhood clothes but wanted to make a quilt out of them.”

Jackson and Scott sniffed it as they tried to get a whiff of their scent. Scott scrunched his nose as he smelled where Isaac marked a tree.

“Okay Isaac’s definitely been this way.” He said stepping back from the area. “Also recently.”

“What not a fan of your boyfriends scent?” Erica asked as she walked close sniffing it. “Was he marking his territory?”

“We come out to run sometimes and he drinks a lot we make frequent stops.” He said shrugging.

“Moving on.” She said as she sniffed the air before climbing a tree. “Stiles was up here. He went that way.” She said pointing east of where they found the fabric.

“Yeah he likes being up in trees.” Derek said quietly as he chuckled shaking his head.

“Good to know.” Boyd mumbled as he followed Jackson until they came upon a fork.

“They went this way.” Scott said pointing down the left side..

“No this way.” He said crossing his arms as he looked at Scott.

“Okay how about we go in teams three go one way three go the other.” Allison suggested not wanting to lose the progress they’d made.

“Two guys one girl that way it’s even.” Erica said thinking about it. “I’ll go with Boyd and Scott and Allison can go with Jackson and Derek?”

“That’s actually a great idea, one of us will howl if we find them or pick up their scents.” Jackson said his hands on his hips.

“Alright let’s do that, we only have about four hours left.” Scott said looking up at the sky.

They went their separate ways with a little reluctance but did so anyway.

Stiles was sitting by a tree watching the others as they laughed and talked. A squirrel ran up to him and he used a spell to understand them. “Thank you.” He said growing an acorn as a sign of gratitude.

The squirrel chirped and took the nut in it’s mouth before running off into the preserve.

“I’ll be right back, you three stay here.” He said as he pulled his hood up and used a branch to hoist himself into the tree disappearing from their sight.

They blinked and decided to ask about it later. Stiles jumped through the trees until he came upon Scott, Allison and Boyd. He watched them and used his magic to mask his scent.

Scott stopped and turned his head sniffing the air before he got the attention of the others. He put his finger to his lips and the pointed up towards the trees.

Stiles went down a few before jumping to the other side and going back to where he was he looked down and didn’t see them he went to look around when an arrow shot past his head catching on his hood pinning him to the tree.

He held up his hands smirking at them. “Nice shot Allison you’re getting better with that crossbow of yours.” He said taking the arrow out of his hood.

He mumbled a spell and Scott was hanging upside down out of a tree while Boyd was being attacked by a swarm of bugs.

“But not quick enough.” He said before he set Scott down and shoed the bugs away from Boyd.

“Did you really have to do that?” Scott asked looking at him arms crossed.

“Probably not but it was fun.” He said shrugging. “I just wanted to see if you'd sense me kinda surprised Scott saw me first but proud of how you worked together.”

“So where are the others?” He asked worriedly.

“They’re close you’ll find them if you keep doing what you’re doing.” Stiles said before he disappeared again into the trees.

“I hate it when he does that.” Scott mumbled and sighed looking around.

“But he did say we’ll find them soon.” Allison said as she started walking in the direction they’d started.

“Yeah but he could lead us in the wrong direction.” Scott said crossing his arms following Allison.

“Yeah but neither of us heard a skip in his heartbeat.” Boyd said bumping into him.

Scott grumbled about them being right and followed them in silence.

~~~

Stiles had gone to check on the others and followed them for five minutes before he dropped out of a tree and grabbed Derek pulling him into the woods before making a bubble around them.

“Really? Was that necessary?” Derek asked as he looked at Stiles gripping his hips.

“Well I couldn’t really call out to you besides I want to see how long it takes them to notice.” He said chuckling as he leaned up pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

Derek smiled against the kiss pulling him close. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen this.” He said tugging on the cloak.

“Well I didn’t have reason to use it.” He said smirking as he took down the bubble.

“Derek!” Jackson called as he ran right past them.

Erica stopped and looked at them shaking her head. “Jackson they’re here!”

Jackson stopped and turned back before tackling Stiles growling as he shifted partly. Stiles looked up at him laughed, “Looks like the pups got claws.”

“Jackson stand down.” Derek said as he looked at them crossing his arms.

“He took Danny, he took my mate.” He growled still barring his fangs.

“Jackson, he’s fine they’re all fine, besides if you guys were paying attention we wouldn’t be in this mess. Now get back to what you were doing.”

Jackson growled and pinned him there before Stiles flicked his nose. “Get off me pup.” He said pushing him off gently.

Jackson moved off him and had a little trouble putting his claws and fangs away. “Where are they?”

“They’re close can’t you feel it? They are pack after all, maybe you could even hear them.” He said smirking before he turned and disappeared.

Derek shook his head and headed back to the path with the others following.

Stiles got back and looked at them smirking, “The others aren’t far away.” He said walking over and sitting in the spot he left.

“So, what’s with the cloak?” Isaac asked fascinated with it as he stared at it, it seemed to be one color but different colors all at once.

“It’s something my mom made me when I was younger, she used magic to make it and it holds pretty much everything I need and it helps me blend in.”

“That’s really cool.” Danny said as Lydia walked over and felt the fabric.

“What kind of fabric did she use?”

“It was fabric she got at the store, you could get it anywhere really.”

“Do you know how she made it?” Danny said now intrigued by the puzzle.

“No, I’ve tried to find what she used but I never could.” Stiles said as he laid back.

“So what does it do?” Isaac asked as they sat around him.

“Well it can be a heater or cooler, it hides weapons and it’s a weapon itself.” He said as he stood up as his cloak started flowing behind him kicking up a storm of leaves.

One part shot putting out the fire and grabbed onto a tree branch before he unclipped it and it was floating in the air seemingly by itself.

Before Stiles could react Scott jumped through the trees and attacked the cloak. Stiles stopped holding it up but it seemed to be moving still.

The others tried to pull them off while Lydia and Danny looked to Stiles. He shrugged before he whistled getting their attention.

“Scott you’re currently fighting a cloak.” Stiles said looking up at him. “You need to work on your skills start thinking with your head and not your wolf.”

Scott tossed the cloak to the side and got up glaring at him. “Where is he?” He growled grabbing Stiles shirt.

“Easy there big guy they’re all just fine did you really think that I would hurt my pups?” He asked as he looked all around at them.

“Scott let him go.” Boyd said as he stood next to Derek. Stiles looked at them and smirked.

“Okay I probably took this a little too far but they’re in this clearing you just gotta figure out where they are.” He said looking directly at Scott.

Isaac was standing by a tree looking at Scott and Stiles. “You used a cloaking spell, they can’t see or hear us.”

Stiles nodded and pulled himself out of Scott’s grip. “So go ahead and look think like a pack feel the bond the connection find your pack mates and your mates.”

Erica, Allison, Jackson, and Boyd stood there looking at him before Boyd stepped forward. “Scott lets think this through he’s been right so far. This is gonna sound weird but the further away from the pack I get there’s a pull I feel.”

“I feel the same thing, it’s like something’s wrapped around my heart and only eases up when I’m near one or all of you.” Allison said getting closer to Scott.

“The fight was stupid we shouldn’t be arguing over who we think should be blamed with your mom and the sheriff we don’t even know what your mom thinks.” Erica said looking next to her where Danny put his hand on her shoulder.

“I know but I also know how my mom is and if she doesn’t want to talk she won’t she clams up.” Scott said sighing. “Stiles can you tone down the magic?”

“What? I’m not even using any.” He said looking at the others before looking to Derek.

“I thought you were just on edge.” Derek said looking at him. “Come to think of it I thought you were following us this entire time.”

Stiles thought about it about and titled his head. “Has anyone else smelled magic all day?”

The pack raised their hands except for Danny and Allison even Lydia raised her hand. “I’ll meet you guys back at the loft.” He said taking down the cloaking spell revealing the others before he ran off.

“Wait you can’t leave!” Jackson said trying to go after him.

“Let him go we’ll be at the loft.” Derek said grabbing his shoulder. “Now get over there and see your mate.” He said pushing him in Danny’s direction.

Danny smiled at him and chuckled as Jackson ran up to him pulling him into a hug. Lydia and Allison were kissing and Isaac looked at Scott waiting for him to make the next move.

Isaac had his arms crossed over his chest with a sad yet startled look in his eyes.

Derek looked at them and knew something was up, he decided to ask about it later as he saw Scott walk closer to Isaac and gently wrap him in a hug.

~~~

“Alright lets head back to the loft we’ll wait for Stiles there.” Derek called as he nodded back towards the way they came.

Stiles ran through the preserve before he got to the place where he’d seen his mother. “Mom!” He called looking around as he took the hood of his cloak down.

“Mom! I need you!” He called frantically as he sighed catching his breath.

“I’m right here Mieczyslaw.” She said appearing in front of him.

“Earlier you said that, there was a witch in town and that she’s not who she says she is.”

“I do recall that, what about it?”

“Derek and I were teaching the pack about working together, Boyd and Scott said they could smell magic in the air and Derek said he thought I was on edge. I didn’t sense any witch or magic but my own.”

“So what exactly is the problem?”

“Could dad be under a love spell that would’ve erased all feeling and memory he had of being with Melissa?”

“There are spells that can do so but I can’t say for sure what’s in your fathers heart.”

“Okay so it’s possible that his error in judgement could be because of a spell and I need to talk to Melissa. Thanks mom I love you and I’ll come back when I don’t need help.” He said smiling before he ran out.

He took out his phone before telling his Uncle he wasn’t going back and called Scott. _“Scotty, call you’re mom I need to talk to her we all do.”_

_“About what?”_

_“Do not get defensive on me Scott, I may have a way to sort this out with our parents. Just call her I gotta get to my dad’s so I can change and I need to find a few books too.”_

_"Okay I’ll call her see when we can she can talk.”_

_“Thanks man and we’ll figure this out we’ll make everything right.”_ He said and hung up before he got to his house.

“Dad?!”

Noah was at the dinning table and sat up pointing his gun at the door. “Stiles don’t do that I could’ve shot you.”

“Yeah that’s the least of my worries right now I need the books, the books mom had on love spells or any book that has a spell like that in it I need all of them.”

“Did something happen with the pack?”

“In a way yes, I just need them and everything will be clear hopefully soon.”

“Do the others know what you’re doing?”

“Not yet but I need the books and their help. I only have a few in my room I need the others.” He said as he walked up to his room taking off his cloak.

“Okay uhhh I think they’re in a box in my closet or they’re in storage.” He said following up after him.

Stiles muttered confirmation as he put up his hood and grabbed a different shirt to change seeing as he’d made this one sweaty.

Noah was rummaging through his closet before he pulled out two boxes both full of spell books. “Here they are.”

“Thank you.” Stiles said looking at his dad. “I gotta call Derek and have him bring the jeep over.”

“Wait you ran here?”

“I was in a hurry, I talked to mom and she helped me with this and there may be a witch a town and I had to call Scott so we could talk to Melissa if she’ll even talk to us and then I had to come here.”

“Wait you talked to mom?”

“Oh that yeah there’s this place in the preserve that I’ll take you to once every things cleared up. I don’t think you’re in your right mind right now.”

Noah nodded thinking about it. “Yeah there’s a lot I had gotten used to and normally talking to those who have passed it’s never them or a demented version of them.”

“So far this seems to be mom I haven’t found any discrepancies.”

They talked for a bit waiting for Derek to show up and they carried the boxes out to the car along with the a few of the books Stiles had in his room.

“Okay don’t do anything stupid and I’ll be by tomorrow for dinner and maybe with some answers.” Stiles said before he hugged his dad.

“Alright be safe and take care of yourselves call if you need help.”

They nodded to him and got in the jeep before driving away and Stiles gave Derek the run down of what had happened.

Stiles’ phone rang and he picked it up answering. _“Scott please tell me she can meet us soon.”_

_“Yeah but she wants the pack over for dinner tonight.”_

_“I think we can manage that, tell the others to get ready and I’ll explain everything when I can.”_

_“Alright, I just hope this nightmare is over soon.”_

_“Me too buddy, me too.”_ He said staring out the window as Derek drove them to the loft.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know this is a cliff hanger but this was getting quite long and i decided to leave it here for now the next part will be up shortly and there may only be one to two parts left however it wasn't supposed to be this lon so who knows. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
